More Than Just Violence
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Flash and Dove have the watchtower to themselves and Dove wants to know what Flash's opinion on what it means to be a hero is.


**Okay, so I felt like writing another fic about Flash, this one though includes Dove, a superhero that I have an odd fascination with.**

**I don't own Justice League, the idea is laughable.**

Ever since the Justice League expanded things at the watch tower were rarely quiet. There was always heroes running around doing things, but there was odd days when there was barely anyone around.

One such day happened when there a bunch of low rank villains causing trouble on earth at the same time. The Justice League was fairly certain that the villains weren't working with each other, there wasn't some big plot going on. Most of the heroes that weren't currently on a mission in space had gone down to take care of one of those minor villains. The Flash wasn't one of these heroes.

Flash tore through the halls of the watch tower, enjoying the fact that he could once again run here without worrying about knocking somebody over. He liked having so many heroes around, but sometimes things did get too crowded, and Flash hated being crowded. Being crowded meant less room to run around and be awesome. The scarlet speedster was so caught up in his running that he didn't realize he wasn't the only person in the watch tower until he'd run right into some one else.

"Ugh, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Dove groans.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Flash says as he rubs his hand behind his neck, "I thought I was the only one here."

"I thought the same thing." Dove says "Everybody else seemed so anxious to go out and fight someone."

"Everybody...including Hawk?" Flash asks curiously. Dove and Hawk were never not around each other, so Flash found it hard to believe that Dove would be here when Hawk was down on earth.

"Well, yeah," Dove says, "we usually work together, but today he really wanted to go fight, and I really...didn't."

"Yeah, neither did I." Flash says, "I'd rather not beat people up if I can avoid it, and in some cases, like today, I can."

Dove smiles at this. He'd thought that he was the only one who didn't like the violence that came with being a super hero. It was a relief to know that there was somebody else who didn't care so much for it. Dove is about to say something about this when Flash's stomach grumbles, quite loudly. Flash smiles embarrassingly and puts a hand on his stomach.

"Do you want to come get some food in the cafeteria?" Flash asks.

"Sure." Dove says.

"Awesome, I'll race you there." Flash says, then he speeds off without further warning. Dove stood still in shock for a moment before racing off after Flash. Dove could ran faster then normal people could, but he was nowhere near as fast as Flash was, so it was no surprise at all when Dove found Flash waiting for him at the cafeteria.

"That was the most unfair contest ever." Dove tells Flash.

Flash grins "I never said it would be fair." the speedster then runs to the food and quickly starts piling food on some trays. Dove merely grabs an apple, he wasn't in the mood for eating much more then that. Dove goes and sits at one of the tables and a moment later the flash joins him and starts wolfing down his food. After a while The Flash slowed down his eating for a minute.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a sloppy eater." Flash says with his mouth still full of food.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Dove says sarcastically. "Don't worry about it though, you're no worse then Hank is."

"I'm not?" Flash asks. He'd always been told that he was the most disgusting eater ever,he couldn't believe that there was somebody else just as bad as he was.

"No, you're just faster and eat more." Dove says, "It makes it seem worse then it is."

"Huh, I've never thought of it like that before." Flash says. The two finish eating their food then sit back and make themselves comfortable. The two sit in silence for a minute before Flash can't stand the silence anymore and decides to say what's on his mind.

"You know what the most annoying part of being a superhero is?" Flash asks. Without waiting for an answer he continues "It's having secret identities. I know they're important, but we should lose the costumes when we don't need them."

"What are you implying?" Dove asks, he seriously had no clue where Flash was going with this.

"I'm implying that we lose the masks." Flash says as he takes his cowl off, showing off his red hair. "So I'll call you Don, and you call me Wally.

Dove is hesitant for a second before he slips his own cowl off. It takes Don another minute to become comfortable with having the mask off.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Don says, naturally lowing his tone, "If we're caught..."

"Then we'll get a lecture from Bats," Wally says, "Not like I haven't gotten one of those before. They're actually not as bad as he wants you to think they are, after all, he doesn't want to scare all of us away."

"That's true" Don admits. A moment later Don decides to ask Wally what he'd been wondering since he'd heard that Flash didn't enjoy violence. "Do you think that one can be a proper hero if they don't like fighting?"

"Of course I do, there's more to being a hero then that." Wally says. "Why are you asking? I thought you already knew that."

"I did," Don says defensively, "It's just something that Hank said got me thinking. If it were anyone else that said it I wouldn't have let it bother me, but this is my brother."

"I know what you mean." Wally says, "It's different when it comes from somebody close to you. I mean, people call me pathetic and annoying all the time, but if it's John or Shayera or someone like that who says that I'm pathetic and annoying, that bites." Wally's let's his voice trail off after that. "Where was I going with this?"

"That I shouldn't worry about what Hank says." Dove replies.

"Oh, right, don't worry about what Hawk says." Wally tells the teenager, "Fighting and violence is how he knows how to be a hero, but it's not the only way."

"So what does it mean to be a hero?" Don asks.

"That's for you to find out for yourself." Wally says, "For me, a hero is somebody who helps those who can't help themselves. There are a lot of people out there who need help, even if all they need is a friend. I've been the defenseless person before, and let me tell you, no fun at all. Now that I have the power to help others I do what I can so they won't feel the same way."

Don gathers his thoughts for a minute before saying "I want there to be peace. My brother says that peace is a fools dream and is impossible to achieve, but I think otherwise. I know the path of peace and order isn't for everybody, but it is for me. Even if it is impossible I should at least try. And I'm going to keep trying to show others that violence isn't always the key to everything."

"See, I knew you knew the answer." Wally says, "It's even a good answer, don't let your brother try to convince you otherwise. I'm not saying you should stop listening to your brother completely, but when it comes to things like this I think it's okay." Wally then stands up and stretches.

"You want to come spar or something?" Wally asks, "I'll even go slower for you."

"How thoughtful," Don says, "And do you always change the subject that randomly when a conversation is finished?"

"Eh, sometimes." Wally says, "Awkward silences are just so...awkward. If we're done talking about one thing why not start talking about another? Now come on, let's go spar." Without another word Wally runs to the practice rooms with Don following behind him. Don gets to the practice room to find Wally standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

"So, are we going to do this or wait?" Don asks when Wally doesn't move. Wally merely smirks and answers by rushing to hit Don. The teen barely manages to duck out of the way.

"I thought you said you would go slower." Don accuses. Wally smirks again.

"I was going slower," Wally says before running toward Don again, only to be dodged like before. The two go like this for a few minutes, with Wally trying and failing to land a hit on Don. Finally Wally stops when he realizes they weren't getting anywhere with this.

"You're not even fighting back." Wally accuses. Don shrugs.

"That's not really my thing." Don says, "I'd rather just avoid any attacks thrown my way."

"What if you have to knock someone out?" Wally asks, "How do you do that if you won't him them?"

"Pressure points." Don says as if it were the obvious answer. "It hurts less and is more effective then punching someone in the face."

"Alright, but what if you're facing multiple people?" Wally asks, "you can't dodge or pressure point all of them."

"Maybe not," Don agrees, "But I can make them fight each other, it's actually quite easy. So you know my fighting strategies, what are yours?"

Wally shrugs, "Basically it's to run really fast, that's about it." The two young heroes then hear voices down the hall.

"Sounds like the others are back." Don says as he slips his mask back on.

"Yeah I guess they are." Wally says, putting his own cowl back on. The two stand there for a second before Flash gets tired of the silence again. "Want to come with me down to earth with me to pick up whatever messes these guys left down there?" Flash asks Dove.

"There's that subject change thing again." Dove says, "And how do you know there is a mess to pick up?"

"Trust me, there always is." Flash says.

**I feel good about this, it was fun to write. Dove and Hawk need more attention, this didn't have any Hawk in it, but they don't always have to be together. It might have been out of character, but I don't think it was too bad. I even rewatched the Hawk and Dove episode, partly to remember the characters personalities, and partly because it's awesome.**


End file.
